Earlier this year, NCI launched the Cancer Center Cessation Initiative. Begun as part of the Cancer Moonshot?, the initiative is intended to provide resources for NCI-designated cancer centers (Centers) to expand existing efforts intended to help their patients who are smokers to stop smoking. The purpose of the initiative is to provide financial and technical support to cancer centers to over 40 Centers across the US that they will use to increase their resources for smoking cessation, to implement more comprehensive cessation services, and to provide those services to more patients being treated at their centers?what we call ?reach.? This Task Order will support the development and extension of web-based and digital tools creating a virtual toolkit that Centers may draw from to extend their engagement, research, and evaluation efforts.